Del odio al ¿amor?
by Miss Books
Summary: Teenlock. Un nuevo y extraño personaje llega a la vida de John Watson, para convulsionar su último año de escuela secundaria y su vida entera. Su amigo Jim de pronto pasa a ser un desconocido y un desconocido pasa a ser lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

_Gracias anticipadas a todas las personas que lean mi fic. Espero que lo encuentren interesante. Cualquier duda, crítica, sugerencia o tomatazo es bien recibida :)_

_Pasando a lo legal... DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originales pertenecen a la grandiosa e inigualable mente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la adaptación a TV y los personajes participantes son propiedad de la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. Yo sólo tomé un poco de acá, un poco de allá y dejé volar mi imaginación.** Nada, SALVO LA IDEA DE ESTA HISTORIA, me pertenece.**_

_**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo**_

-Buenos días Johnny-boy!- sonaba la voz de Jim Moriarty a través del teléfono, llamando a su otrora mejor amigo y aún compañero de secundaria John Watson- levántate! Es un nuevo día y una nueva oportunidad para conquistar el mundo…

-Hola Jim- contestó Watson al otro lado más dormido que despierto –¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-No, sólo quería asegurarme de que despertaras, adiós-. Vaya llamada extraña pensó Watson, pero no pensaba darle vueltas al asunto, después de todo las cosas últimamente habían cambiado su ritmo y tratar de sacar alguna explicación lógica equivaldría a más parloteo causante de dolor de cabeza.

Vale que a Jim últimamente le había dado por decir que quería ser el rey del mundo, y en cierta forma era gracioso, sobre todo con esa frase de "Honey you should see me in a crown" pero a veces se pasaba un poco. Había días en los que John quería sólo un poco de silencio y el incesante parloteo de su compañero lo abatía hasta abstraerlo en una malhumorada ausencia mental.

Últimamente se había distanciado un poco de su amigo y compañero primero porque estaban entrando a su último año de escuela y John quería luego de finalizarla partir inmediatamente a estudiar su flamante carrera de medicina mientras que Jim… no sabía a ciencia cierta qué planes tenía… motivo por el cual habían discutido bastante últimamente. Durante los meses de vacaciones salieron y se divirtieron, aunque las peleas que habían tenido habían marcado un antes y un después. Jim sin embargo no parecía notarlo y lo llamaba a diario al celular.

Eso ablandaba el enfado que pudiera tener el rubio y trataba de que todo estuviera como antes aunque a veces presentía que las llamadas que recibía de su castaño amigo eran parte de los retorcidos métodos chantajistas que usaba para conseguir sus fines.

Hoy era el primer día de su último año de secundaria, posiblemente el último año que compartirían juntos. Extrañamente el rubio sentía que era el inicio de algo realmente importante, algo que iba más allá de su último año de escuela, lo presentía como un antes y un después, algo que marcaría su vida definitivamente.

Se vistió con unos jeans celestes y un sweater con rombos azules y bajó desayunar junto a su madre y su hermana Harry, quién ya estaba en segundo año de la carrera de Literatura. Luego de terminar con su comida y despedirse con sendos besos de las mujeres de la casa tomó su mochila, se calzó los auriculares y salió al ritmo de Franz Ferdinand al tiempo que tomaba nota de que tenía nuevos vecinos que en ese mismo momento estaban bajando sus pertenencias de un camión de mudanzas. Al fin se ocuparía la misteriosa casa de enfrente que tenía una preciosa arboleda y un altillo que visto desde afuera más que terrorífico resultaba melancólico.

En ese momento sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien lo estuviera observando, pero sólo fue un fugaz momento y rápidamente se desembarazó del sentimiento.

Notó que llevaba un buen tiempo por lo que decidió que en vez de tomar el bus caminaría, después de todo sólo eran diez cuadras y quería prepararse para el incesante parloteo que le esperaba. Últimamente se había vuelto silencioso y taciturno.

A medida que avanzaba el sol se iba asomando entre las nubes con más y más intensidad hasta hacerlo transpirar. Finalmente decidió sacarse el sweater, arremangarse la camisa y ponerse esos lentes de sol cuadrados que le había regalado su hermana, Ray Ban Wayfarer, se leía en las patillas. Prosiguió en su camino notando a su paso algunas miradas femeninas por lo que pensó que no sé veía tan mal, aunque tampoco era que le importase mucho lo que pensaran las mujeres de él.

A ese paso pronto se encontró frente al edificio de ladrillos que era su destino; entró sin quitarse las gafas y fue a sentarse debajo de un árbol cercano al estacionamiento. Súbitamente, como salido de la nada apareció Jim con su mejor cara de enojo y a los gritos le dijo – ¡tú sí que eres un buen amigo John Watson! ¡Se supone que pasarías por mí para que viniéramos juntos! ¡Pero claro si a ti de lo único que te importa es de ti mismo, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora!- A lo que el otro sólo pudo responder con una cara de confusión y una media disculpa que quedó en el aire debido a que su amigo se había ido tan rápido como había llegado. ¿Tanto alboroto sólo porque no habían llegado juntos? Después de todo, ¿en qué momento habían arreglado eso? ¿Era su imaginación o esa frase tenía algún otro sentido oculto? Lentamente y esperando que nadie más hubiera visto esa escenita extraña se levantó para encaminarse al salón de Biología, su materia preferida y donde tendrían la primer clase, cuando le pareció ver una sombra alargada coronada por una mata de rizos que desapareció tras un muro rápidamente. Haciendo caso omiso se adentró en los pasillos hasta visualizar al profesor Masterson con su habitual cara de afecto al verlo, al fin y al cabo lo consideraba su mejor alumno.

-Watson ¿cómo fue su verano?- lo saludó

-Bien profesor Masterson, gracias por preguntar, espero que el suyo también haya sido bueno- le respondió mientras se encaminaba a la mesa donde estaba Jim, quien lo miraba petulantemente, hasta con un deje de fastidio. Seguramente porque odiaba esa cordialidad que el rubio y el profesor mantenían y a la que el no podía ni aspirar no sólo por ser un alumno no tan bueno sino además contestatario.

Cuando la bulla del momento se hubo calmado un poco el profesor inició su discurso diciendo que ese año los dividiría en niveles según la carrera que eligieran a futuro y sus calificaciones en los años anteriores, para poder reforzar los puntos débiles de su alumnado y prepararlos lo mejor posible para la entrada a la universidad.

Lentamente fue llamándolos por lista y ubicándolos en diferentes posiciones- Anderson con Donovan, Holmes con… dónde está Holmes?- se produjo un silencio total por lo que el profesor prosiguió –Hooper con Lestrade, Moran con Moriarty ¡y los quiero al frente! Morstan con…- y así sucesivamente con los demás hasta que John quedó sólo en una mesa al fondo mirando distraídamente por la ventana, pensando en que hasta ahora no había habido ningún cambio en su vida tal como había presentido, salvo por la actitud de Jim que rayaba en lo estrafalario, cuando se abrió la puerta y entró un joven alto con pantalones negros y camisa morada y una mata de rizos oscuros, se disculpó por su retraso e informó su nombre.

En otra ocasión el profesor se hubiera molestado por la demora de su nuevo alumno, pero como le había hecho una prueba de nivelación unos pocos días antes y había notado la brillantez del joven en más de un campo de estudio, entre los cuales se encontraba su materia, le perdonó el desliz y le señaló la mesada de Watson, el cual seguía enfrascado en su mundo mirando por la ventana.

La silla a su lado se deslizó tan suavemente que no notó que alguien estaba a su lado, hasta que sintió un suave perfume y una sensación penetrante de ser profundamente observado por lo que volteó hasta encontrarse con ese joven extraño a su lado.

La sensación que experimentó en ese momento difícilmente pueda describirse con palabras. Era como sentirse desnudo frente a esos ojos a la vez que algo o tal vez todo lo incitaban a acercarse a él. ¿Qué tenía ese joven de rizos castaños que no podía despegarle los ojos de encima? –Que idiotez- pensó John rápidamente, estoy aquí sentado, mirando a un extraño que me está mirando fijamente en lugar de presentarme. Debe pensar que soy un idiota total.

Rápidamente saliendo de su ensimismamiento, sacudió la cabeza y extendió su mano derecha, pero antes de que pudiera proferir sonido alguno, el otro contestó por él –John Watson, supongo. No, afirmo. –Se corrigió él mismo- Caminaste hasta aquí y actualmente estás catalogado como un mal amigo- continuó frente a un John que exhibía su mejor cara de no entender nada. –Por cierto, soy Sherlock Holmes-.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un problema reemplaza a otro

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originales pertenecen a la grandiosa e inigualable mente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la adaptación a TV y los personajes participantes son propiedad de la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. Yo sólo tomé un poco de acá, un poco de allá y dejé volar mi imaginación._**_ Nada, SALVO LA IDEA DE ESTA HISTORIA, me pertenece._**

Capítulo 2: Un problema reemplaza a otro

Sherlock Holmes era sin lugar a dudas un miserioso imán para John Watson, quién pasó aquella hora de Biología enfrascado en una diatriba consigo mismo en la que sin éxito se preguntaba qué tenía su nuevo compañero de mesa que lo confundía tanto.

Esa mañana transcurrió sin más sobresaltos que un saludo cariñoso de Mary Morstan que hizo enrojecer un poco a John y colapsó la paciencia de Jim. Sherlock después de la hora compartida parecía haberse esfumado de la galaxia puesto que no se lo veía por ningún lado.

A la hora de la salida cumplió exactamente la misma rutina que en la mañana, tomó sus pertenencias y partió rumbo a su casa por el mismo camino que había venido. Al poco tiempo de haber empezado a caminar volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en la nuca que le anunciaba que alguien estaba cerca y mirándolo, sin embargo ignoró la sensación y siguió caminando con la esperanza de que pronto desaparecería. Pero pasadas dos cuadras no sólo que la sensación no sé iba sino que se acrecentaba, casi podía sentir a alguien justo tras su espalda, pero al voltear súbitamente se encontró con la nada, nadie estaba tras él y sin embargo seguía sintiéndose observado.

Enfadado consigo mismo siguió su ruta hasta llegar a su casa. Una vez dentro dejó sus cosas en la habitación y fue hacia el baño. Una ducha caliente y un té calmarían su ánimo para así después poder ocuparse de las lecturas que ya le había dado el profesor Morstan sobre embriología y genética.

Una vez bañado y con un tazón de té en la mano se sentó en su escritorio ubicado estratégicamente frente a la ventana para poder aprovechar la luz natural, tomó sus apuntes y se puso a leer. "El huevo fecundado en la trompa de Falopio..." Pero pronto notó que su concentración no era mucha y que la casa de enfrente, esa que estaba siendo ocupada por los nuevos vecinos lo atrapaba mucho más. -Era luminosa, con grandes ventanas y a la vez oscura, rodeada de árboles, como si se mostrara y a la vez quisiera esconderse, como si tuviera miedo de mostrar su verdadero ser y terminar rechazada. Pero que idioteces pienso, una casa no siente vergüenza!- Concluyó John, sin embargo no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a la ventana del altillo que estaba oscura a pesar de la luminosidad del día y lo atraía como un magneto…

Extrañamente reconfortado después de haber mirado por un tiempo la casa vecina, se dedicó a leer y releer sus apuntes. El viernes posiblemente tuviera que debatir con su compañero el tema de estudio… ¿Dónde estaría él en ese momento?

En los cuatro días posteriores a ese lunes quedó demostrado que Sherlock Holmes era un maldito freak, soberbio y antipático al que había que evitar a toda costa a menos que uno quisiera ver sus más recónditos secretos expuestos delante de todo el mundo sin reparo alguno como fue el caso de la misma Mary Morstan de quién rápidamente corrió el chisme de que Sherlock Holmes había "adivinado" su profundo enamoramiento de años por John Watson.

La pobre chica corrió llorando por el pasillo perseguida por sus amigas que no sabían si consolarla a ella o matar a Holmes, mientras que Jim Moriarty le hacía otra de sus escenas de furia a John quién creyendo que la bronca de su amigo era porque él estaba enamorado de Mary y se sentía traicionado, le aseguraba que él no tenía la menor intención con ella, que sólo la consideraba una amiga.

Para el viernes al mediodía los secretos descubiertos eran tantos que Sherlock Holmes había sido desterrado y sometido para siempre a la ley del hielo por parte de sus compañeros, algo similar a lo que le pasaba a John con Jim que lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Felizmente ninguno de los dos ignorados se sentía mal por ello, por el contrario, estaban contentos cada uno enfrascado en sus cosas sin ser molestados por otros.

Después del almuerzo tenían dos horas de Biología y luego podían irse a sus casas. Cuando la campana sonó anunciando el fin de la hora de comer John tomó sus pertenencias y caminó hacia el salón, tal vez un poco ansioso por encontrarse con su compañero de mesa.

Al llegar notó que allí no había nadie todavía, claro, se había apresurado demasiado. De todas maneras tomó asiento y se puso a mirar hacia fuera, pero esta vez atento al momento en que la silla a su lado fuera ocupada.

En ese mismo instante la silla a su lado se corrió y de pronto ahí estaba nuevamente Sherlock Holmes, mirándolo con una ceja levantada y una expresión de perplejidad mal disimulada. Intercambiaron un saludo de cortesía para luego sumirse en un extraño silencio. Era como si quisieran decirse algo y a la vez no pudieran despegar sus labios.

Una vez iniciada la clase el profesor anunció que los haría trabajar en un proyecto que duraría al menos medio año por lo que deberían elegir el tema e inmediatamente recibirían las consignas para así ponerse a trabajar en ello. John quería investigar células madre a nivel biológico y ético, era un tema que le apasionaba y del cual podía sacar mucho provecho, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar una sílaba Sherlock ya estaba frente al profesor anunciándole en qué trabajarían y luego saliendo del aula con dirección desconocida.

El rubio no salía de su asombro, ¿qué era lo que había pasado ahí? ¿Acaso se había negado a trabajar con él y por eso desaparecía? Ante esta situación no le quedó más remedio que acercarse a preguntar ante las mal disimuladas burlas de Jim que lo había observado todo junto con su nuevo amigo Sebastian Moran.

-Disculpe profesor, creo que mi compañero se rehúsa a trabajar conmigo por lo que vengo a anunciarle mi tema del proyecto- A lo que su maestro contestó extrañado -¿Cómo dice señor Watson? Si su compañero acaba de decirme que ya tenían un tema y los autoricé a investigar en estas horas en la biblioteca. ¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No, nada, yo… lo siento, creo que debería hablar con él- contestó John comenzando a enojarse. ¿Acaso todo el mundo planeaba comportarse como un idiota hoy? Primero Harry molestándolo durante el desayuno, luego los chismosos burlándose en los corredores del enamoramiento que le profesaba Mary Morstan, después Jim con ese estúpido de Moran y para colmar el vaso Holmes que no sólo que no le hablaba ¡sino que además decidía por él!

Luego de recibir una copia con las consignas y procedimientos del trabajo, tomó sus cosas y partió hacia la biblioteca rumiando su disgusto y dispuesto a enfrentarse con su "gentil" compañero, pero al entrar en el recinto cubierto de libros y recorrerlo de punta a punta sin hallarlo, decidió que haría algo distinto. Iba a darle de su propia medicina. –Que te jodan Holmes- pensó furiosamente. Sacó de las estanterías una copia de _Células madre. Ciencia, Ética y Derecho_ un libro que le gustaba mucho y lo ayudaría en el tema que él había elegido, obviamente Células Madre. Se registró con la bibliotecaria quién le soltó una perorata diciendo que esos libros no habían sido sacados en mucho tiempo y que de pronto se llevaban los tomos como agua, que ese era el último ejemplar y algunas otras cosas más que John no llegó a escuchar. Evidentemente hoy querían fastidiarlo. Una vez finalizado el trámite y tras asegurar que cuidaría del libro como de su vida misma salió de allí.

Quería empezar a leerlo pero no encerrado entre cuatro paredes a la vista de la señora Johnson, que no dejaba de escudriñarlo como si pensara que en cuanto se descuidara un segundo el rubio apuñalaría el ejemplar. Se decidió a leer en las gradas del campo de futbol, después de todo era muy improbable que el profesor fuera a buscarlo a la biblioteca a él o a su ausente compañero.

Se decidió por una parte de las gradas que estaba a la sombra de un árbol con hojas doradas. Plácidamente sentado abrió el libro y se sumergió en la lectura, pero al poco se percató de esa sensación que últimamente había experimentado tanto: alguien lo observaba.

¿Es que acaso no podía tener un minuto de paz? Trató de ignorarla pero era demasiado persistente; de pronto vio como una figura femenina salía corriendo por la puerta trasera de la escuela. Era Mary Morstan llorando desconsoladamente.

Movido tal vez por culpa que le provocaba saber que había pasado vergüenza gracias a los sentimientos que ella tenía y que él no podía corresponder dejó a un lado sus cosas y fue a verla. Se había ocultado bajo las gradas y no dejaba de sollozar.

-Mary…- la llamó suavemente –Mary ¿qué te sucede?- Pero al notar de quién se trataba lloró más fuerte.

-Por favor dime qué es lo que ha ocurrido- volvió a insistir el rubio

-¿Es que eres ciego John? Todo es culpa de él! Desde que llegó lo ha fastidiado todo!-

-Lo siento, no entiendo de quién estamos hablan…-

-De Sherlock Holmes! De quién más!- respondió Mary hipando y con cara de enfado

-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te tocó? ¿Te insultó?- inquirió John alarmado. –Dime la verdad Mary porque si es así lo voy a matar con mis propias manos-. Podía no amar a Mary pero eran amigos de toda la vida y no iba a tolerar que un maldito bastardo le hiciera algo y mucho menos ese recién llegado, frustrante, distante, fascinante.

-Oh John, es que he estado tan ciega, tu no lo entiendes, no sé si odiarlo o estarle agradecida, es sólo que me he sentido tan avergonzada por lo que hizo y lo que me dijo…-

-Mary, por favor explícate, porque si no lo haces creeré lo peor y no responderé por mis actos. Dime de una buena y santa vez qué es lo que ha pasado y por qué estás así.- pidió John, abrazándola suavemente pero tratando de no generar en ella expectativas que sabía no podría satisfacer.

El contacto con el rubio pareció surtir el efecto esperado ya que a medida que se aferraba a su camisa dejó de llorar para poder relatar así lo sucedido –John, hemos sido amigos durante muchos años, casi tantos años como los que te he amado, sin embargo tú nunca reparaste en mí más que como una muy buena amiga, y aunque al principio dolía, durante el verano que pasamos separados traté de superarlo, me sentía mejor, empecé a salir con Mike, él me demostraba su amor constantemente, con pequeños detalles, yo lo quería pero a la vez no me resignaba a dejarte ir y él en el fondo notaba que yo no estaba dando todo de mi, entonces tuvo que aparecer Sherlock Holmes a proclamar mi enamoramiento de ti. Las burlas, las miradas, los ratos de incomodidad pasados y Mike que me dejó pensando que lo estaba engañando y utilizando. Todo ocurrió de la peor manera posible y no sé qué hacer para solucionarlo…- concluyó más aliviada y alicaída que cuando había empezado a contar los hechos.

-Pues yo sí sé qué es lo que hay que hacer, y vamos a hacerlo de una buena vez- exclamó John, quién había tenido un súbito lapso de inspiración. –Yo mismo iré a hablar con Mike Stamford y aclararé todo esto. No quiero que sufras más por mi culpa. Y más tarde me encargaré de hablar con Sherlock Holmes- concluyó con tono furioso.

Ayudó a Mary a levantarse y le pidió que los esperara allí mientras él iba a buscar a Mike, que como todos los demás estaba saliendo del edificio, puesto que las clases del día habían finalizado.

-Stamford, necesito hablar contigo- le anunció lo más bajo posible para evitar mayor alboroto y habladurías. Mike en un principio pensaba negarse a hablar con John Watson nuevamente, pero al fin y al cabo si Mary lo amaba no era culpa del rubio, además sentían simpatía el uno por el otro. Resignado se acercó a su "rival" y juntos fueron caminando lentamente hacia el campo que estaba vacío.

-Mira Mike, no voy a andar con rodeos y menos hoy cuando mi paciencia es nula. Sé, como el resto del instituto, lo que se anda diciendo de Mary gracias a la bocaza de Sherlock Holmes. La vi salir llorando hace sólo una hora de este mismo edificio y le pedí que me contara toda la verdad. Es cierto que ella sentía algo por mí, como también lo es que yo no siento lo mismo por ella, aunque sí la considero una muy buena amiga, igual que a ti. Por eso quiero decirte que ella realmente te quiere. No salió contigo para usarte ni nada por el estilo. Está destrozada y se siente culpable. Tal vez haya cometido un error al no contarte que había sentido cosas por mí, pero supongo que fue por vergüenza, y no hay crimen en eso. No deberían separarse ni hacer caso de falsos rumores. No hay nada entre ella y yo y no me gustaría que sufriera más por mi culpa. Si la quieres no la hagas esperar.-

Mike no cabía en sí del asombro –vaya John, gracias, yo también me e sentido muy mal por todo esto, muy frustrado por no saber como manejarlo, en verdad, muchas gracias por todo. Te prometo que hablaré con ella y solucionaremos ese pequeño malentendido.- le prometió.

-¿Sabes dónde está?-

-Sí, claro, está en el campo de futbol, a la sombra de las gradas esperando. Le dije que la buscaría después de solucionar esto, pero estoy convencido de que estará más que feliz de verte a ti en lugar de a mí. Vamos para allí que tengo que recoger mis pertenencias e irme a casa.-

Al llegar al lugar señalado John hizo un gesto con la mano a Mike mientras que este se desviaba a la izquierda, el por su parte fue hacia la derecha; desde donde estaba podía ver su mochila y súbitamente recordó el libro de células madre de la señora Johnson.

Su cara perdió todo color y sus pupilas se dilataron al comprobar que el libro que había jurado cuidar con su vida no estaba donde lo había dejado, de hecho no estaba en ningún lado. Había desaparecido.


	3. Capítulo 3: Un salvador inesperado

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes originales pertenecen a la grandiosa e inigualable mente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la adaptación a TV y los personajes participantes son propiedad de la BBC, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. Yo sólo tomé un poco de acá, un poco de allá y dejé volar mi imaginación._**_ Nada, SALVO LA IDEA DE ESTA HISTORIA, me pertenece._**

**Capítulo 3: Un salvador inesperado**

Tenía que admitirlo, haber hablado con Mike y Mary le había quitado un peso de encima, odiaba que alguien sufriera por su culpa, sus amigos, su madre, cualquiera. También, por ese mismo motivo había tratado de hacer una tregua con Harry. No quería disgustar a su madre que trabajaba arduamente para sostener la casa y sólo pedía a cambio un poco de paz en el hogar.

Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en el inconveniente que se le avecinaba por el libro perdido. Había preguntado por cuanto lugar y persona había podido, tratando de no llamar demasiado la atención. No se animaba a ir a la biblioteca a averiguar si por casualidad alguien lo había devuelto porque eso sería declarar su descuido frente a la obsesiva bibliotecaria. Por otra parte, recordaba perfectamente el otro inconveniente que tenía por solucionar: su compañero de proyecto.

Parado frente a la ventana, con su pantalón de pijama azul y el pelo aún húmedo después de la ducha, debatía cómo enfrentar sus inconvenientes. Ya no quería estrellar su puño en la cara de Holmes, tal vez él no había sido muy cortés y le debía una disculpa a su compañero, tal vez así podrían aclarar todo ese rollo. Invariablemente, su vista fue a parar a la casa de enfrente. Por al menos diez minutos miró fijamente a la ventana del altillo. Se sintió observado una vez más.

La noche del sábado dio paso a la mañana del domingo y la mañana a la tarde. Se sentía melancólico y a la vez agitado. Mañana vencía el plazo para devolver el ejemplar perdido y no tenía la más pálida idea de dónde podía estar. Sirviéndose de una copia pdf hallada en internet había podido contestar las cinco preguntas del cuestionario que tenía de tarea. No había querido avanzar más hasta saber si debería hacerlo todo solo o si su compañero se le uniría. Ya daba por sentado que debería pagar las cincuenta libras que salía un libro de esos nuevo. -Genial, un gasto innecesario y abultado. Justo lo que necesito.- pensó con amarga ironía. Tendría que tomar el dinero de lo que había ahorrado para sus pequeños gustos en la universidad: un Moleskine con su nombre grabado y un estetoscopio Littmann azul caribe.

Resignado pasó las horas sentado bajo el árbol del jardín delantero que de cuando en cuando dejaba caer una de sus hojas encima de él.

A la mañana siguiente desayunó, se despidió de su hermana y de su madre y partió caminando rumbo a la escuela. Había desechado completamente el bus. Caminar era mejor. Y más económico. Cuando había avanzado sólo una cuadra sintió un golpe de puño en el brazo. Al darse vuelta vio que se trataba de Jim. -¿De dónde sacó esa fuerza?- pensó extrañado.

-¡Johnny Boy cuanto tiempo sin estar a solas!- John odiaba ese estúpido apodo pero no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para discutir por lo que se limitó a responder –hola Jim-.

-Vaya Johnny Boy parece que no te alegras nada nada de verme. Te desconozco. Has cambiado mucho, casi ni me hablas… veo que ahora frecuentas otras compañías y, presumo, tienes otros intereses. Pero recuerda mis palabras. Piensa bien lo que harás. ¡Ah! No olvides devolver el libro ese que sacaste de la biblioteca, fui a pedir un ejemplar y la señora Johnson me dijo fastidiosamente que te habías llevado el último. No lo habrás perdido por ahí, ¿no? Eso mataría tu fama de alumno dorado Johnny Boy…- Concluyó Jim maliciosamente y con un extraño brillo casi desquiciado en los ojos. Al llegar a la siguiente esquina se cruzaron con un auto plateado que derrapó frente a ellos. Inmediatamente la puerta del acompañante se abrió y Moriarty entró tranquilamente. El conductor no era otro que Sebastian Moran que desde su puesto le lanzó una desdeñosa mirada. Luego desaparecieron. ¿Qué había sido eso? Cada día entendía menos y se asombraba más.

Jim estaba insinuándole algo, mandándole pequeños mensajes, o advertencias, según como quisiera verse, pero ¿por qué?

Con más interrogantes que respuestas y la firme decisión de averiguar a que venían tantos comportamientos extraños siguió marchando hacia la escuela.

LA SEMANA ANTERIOR EN EL AULA DE BIOLOGÍA:

Había algo en su pelo rubio y en sus ojos azules, o tal vez en la estoicidad con que soportaba los desplantes ajenos que lo confundían terriblemente. Experimentaba un sentimiento nuevo, desconocido y poderoso…

Por el contrario había algo en aquella voz aguda de modales abruptos, algo en aquella mentalidad siniestra y depravada que lo incitaba al combate, a querer defenestrarlo.

¿Cómo dos seres tan completamente opuestos podían ser amigos? Pero, ¿eran verdaderamente amigos? Un verdadero amigo no iría por la escuela difamando a otro e intentando dañar su reputación.

No le tomó más que un instante adivinar las intenciones maléficas del castaño y su secuaz.

De hecho no era la primera vez que se veían. Sabía que al igual que él mismo, su rival provenía de una familia acaudalada, que tenía una casa de campo lindera a la suya y que en sus casi dieciocho años de vida había cometido más ilícitos que muchos delincuentes avezados, sólo que lo había hecho de forma tan pulcra que no había podido ser inculpado nunca.

Para cuando el profesor anunció el trabajo grupal él ya tenía un plan forjado en la cabeza por lo que se levantó de su lugar raudamente, tomó sus objetos personales, informó a Masterson del tema elegido y se fue a la biblioteca a sacar el libro que utilizaría. No es que no supiera del tema, pero quería utilizar el mismo material bibliografico que su atrayente compañero para no dejarlo en una especie de desnivel de información -¿por qué me tomo estas molestias?- se preguntó súbitamente, -¿qué es lo que me pasa?-. Pero cuando de sentimientos se tratase cualquier deducción que su veloz cerebro pudiera hacer, resultaba obsoleta.

Salió de allí dispuesto a buscar un lugar donde poder pensar tranquilamente, algo así como el laboratorio abandonado del último piso. Lo había encontrado al deambular por la escuela en su primera visita y le había parecido el lugar perfecto para pasar sus horas libres. Al llegar a la puerta sindicada con un desgastado número 532, notó que ésta había sido abierta recientemente, de forma brusca y apresurada. Inspeccionó todo cuidadosamente, hasta llegar a la ventana que daba al tejado. Desde lejos vio una cabellera rubia en las gradas del estadio. Contemplo la conocida figura por un período de tiempo que le pareció inconmensurable, al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por esa sensación otra vez…

Súbitamente la cabellera rubia ya no estaba. Cerró la ventana y se sentó tras la gran mesada de mármol cubierta por una sábana a meditar cuando la puerta 532 volvió a abrirse.

En extremo silencio contempló a quienes habían entrado: eran dos y estaban abriendo la ventana en la que minutos antes él mismo había estado.

Al tiempo que arrojaban un objeto por ella, una voz aguda y brusca pronosticaba: -esto acabará con tu dorada fama-. Esa voz que tantos problemas auguraba…

Una vez idos, volvió a acercarse a la ventana, cuidadosamente la abrió y se deslizó por el tejado hasta el alero donde encontró el ejemplar gemelo del que él mismo había sacado un rato antes de la biblioteca.


End file.
